Cherry Chapstick
by taisa08
Summary: A collection of LenKaho stories, each involving a song to help tell the story.


Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro. Tsukimori Len owns me. _(And I don't own the song or anything either.)_

This is just a random little story that came into my head as I heard this song on the radio on my home. I heard it twice: one station played it, and when it ended and I switched stations I heard it again! I also happened to be reading La Corda d'Oro and the whole time the song played I thought of Len.

The song is "I Kissed a Girl" sung by Katy Perry.

* * *

Cherry Chapstick

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

Len's eyes slowly opened. He glanced down at his violin, which was resting on his lap. _How long have I been sleeping? _he wondered. His eyes moved towards the clock on the wall. He had been asleep for a little over two hours. A faint groan escaped his lips. Those were two hours of practice time he could never get back. Where was his common sense?

He glanced at the open window. Someone had the stereo blasting in their car. Len recognized the catchy beat and steady rhythm. It was a tune that seemed to be quite popular at school. Around every corner he turned, there was always at least one girl either humming it or softly singing. He had even caught Kahoko listening to it on the rooftop. That was the only reason Len would be aware of the song, as it wasn't exactly the type of music he paid much attention to.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it _

For the first time in his life, he realized what the singer was actually singing about. "I kissed a girl and I liked it? I hope my boyfriend don't mind it?" he said out loud. "What is this, a girl x girl song? People will sing about anything these days," he concluded. He really wanted the car to drive away. It was shattering the quiet of his rehearsal and if he timed it right he could fit in an hour of practice before dinner.

Len stood and raised his violin. "Let's see," he murmured. "I'll start at the section a few measures after the allegro …"

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature _  
_It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey _

A few notes into the section he stopped playing. "What's wrong with me? A distraction such as this shouldn't affect me this much. I'm better than this," he muttered angrily, raising his violin to try again.

Then he lowered it.

Len sighed. Today was just not his day. He sat back down against the wall in resignation. The irritating song was no longer then four minutes. He'd just practice as soon as the song was over, or, better yet, perhaps the car would leave soon.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
__It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it _

_I've never kissed a girl,_ he thought, the song lyrics running through his mind. Then he gave his head a vigorous shake. What a stupid thing to think of. He didn't care about girls._  
_

_Us girls we are so magical  
__Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
__Hard to resist so touchable  
__Too good to deny it  
__Ain't no big deal, it's innocent _

_Girls are magical? I find that hard to believe,_ he thought. Girls were just girls, nothing special. Kahoko flashed through his mind. _No, _he told himself, _she is not magical. It's her music …her sound. That is what's magical. And for a few moments, my sound was magical too,_ he recalled, thinking of the Ave Maria duet he had played with her.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

"The taste of her cherry chapstick?" Len said out loud. His thoughts once again returned to Kahoko. Her auburn hair was the only thing remotely cherry about her, but he couldn't help but wonder if she wore chapstick …

The song ended and the laughter of a group of people could be heard. Car doors opened and slammed. The car drove off.

Len failed to notice the departure of the so-called thorn in his side. His thoughts were somewhere else entirely…

"I kissed a girl and I liked it …"he murmured, gazing off into nothing. "I liked it …"

* * *

_And I hope you enjoyed this short story! I had fun writing it … what did you think of it? Would you want to read more stories like this?_


End file.
